Lost With You
by Light and Noise
Summary: "If love should leave me lost within its bounds, then I'd throw away the map and hope to never be found." Ino peered up at Sasuke, a blush darkening her face at the serious look he wore. *AH* *SasuIno* She's mad. And she knows that she will cave, even if he doesn't apologize. He does that to her.


"You know I'm still mad at you, right?" the blond asked, staring down at her hand that was tightly interlaced with her boyfriend's hand. It was strange to her that she was paler than he was, considering both her parents were more of a peach color and his family was known for being fair skinned. She drew her mind away from their hands and looked back up at the man dragging her through the village. The street lights placed every five feet caught his face and lit up his pallid skin nicely. _No_, she told herself. _You're mad at him, don't forget._

"Yes, I am aware," he spoke quietly, looking over his shoulder at her. She blushed and glared at him and he only smirked. Oh that infuriating smirk. Ino had grown accustomed to that smirk and somehow Sasuke always knew when to smirk at her. He knew what that cocky, snarky smirk did to her. What was he planning that he felt he needed to employ the use of that smirk? Ino's stomach flip-flopped. Whatever her boyfriend was planning, she couldn't let it win her over. She wanted him to apologize. And she definitely ignored the fact that he never apologized but she always forgave him.

That infuriating smirk of his dropped and Sasuke looked forward once again, leaving Ino to herself. She dropped her gaze to the ground and glared at it stubbornly. Sasuke knew her very well and, sometimes, it felt like Ino hardly knew him. She couldn't push his buttons. She couldn't manipulate him into doing what she wanted. Ino couldn't show up at his apartment with a book or a new video game and be suddenly forgiven. She sighed and reached up with her free hand to rub her eyes.

The duo walked through Konohagakure for a good fifteen minutes before Sasuke stopped them, causing Ino to bump into his back. She stepped away and harshly ripped her hand out of his grasp, glaring when he turned to face her. The smirk was back but Ino forced herself to ignore it.

"Well?" she snapped at him, folding her arms across her chest. Sasuke tilted his head to the side and watched her for a moment.

"Well," Sasuke murmured, "close your eyes."

"Excuse me?" Ino cried out, pushing the Uchiha back when he tried to get closer to her. "I don't think so, buddy."

"Ino," he said quietly. "Close your eyes." And that, Ino reminded herself as her eyes fell closed, was why Sasuke could pretty much do whatever he wanted. When he used his mission leader voice, Ino was lost. His mission leader voice was firm, low, commanding, and… Sexy. And, at age twenty, Ino was still a sucker for sexy. "Thank you," Sasuke said, his voice significantly lighter. Ino listened to the footsteps and jumped in surprise when she felt hands over her eyes. "What? Scared?" His breath caressed her ear and sent a shiver down her spine.

"Of what? You?" she snorted. "Hardly. Not even a fly is scared of you, Uchiha." A smirk graced Ino's face when Sasuke growled in his throat at her words. "Can we hurry this up?" the blond snapped, surprising even herself. She wasn't _that_ anxious to get rid of her boyfriend.

"Yes," Sasuke said. Ino frowned at the tartness in Sasuke's voice and stepped forward when she felt him nudge her. They walked for a few minutes in quiet, the only sound being their footsteps which were soon muffled by what Ino could only assume was grass. They continued walking until Sasuke told her to stop. His hands slowly slid from her eyes. As they did so, he said, "Keep your eyes shut." Ino snorted and obliged, going so far as to cover her eyes with her hands. She heard him scoff and listened intently as he walked away from her. Her jaw dropped when she heard music start to fill the area. He wouldn't… right? _He would_, she told herself.

"Ino," she heard. "Open your eyes." With a sigh, Ino dropped her hands and opened her eyes. A blush quickly colored her face at the sight of her boyfriend. He had changed rather quickly and was wearing a tuxedo. Behind him was a small table with a CD player resting on it and there was a bottle of champagne next to the CD player. She looked back to Sasuke and searched his face for the joke. He smiled at her, instead, and held out his hand. The artist began singing as Ino took Sasuke's hand. He pulled her to him in a flourish and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Her arms went around his neck and she stared up at him, her eyes wide and her mouth frowning. He stared down at her as they swayed to the soft music. The music echoed around them and Sasuke twirled Ino away, pulling her back in quickly. He pressed his lips softly against her cheek and began to sway with her again. Ino sighed and snuggled into his chest, listening to the words of the song and enjoying the feeling of being pressed against her boyfriend.

"_If love should leave me lost within its bounds, then I'd throw away the map and hope to never be found_." Ino peered up at Sasuke, a blush darkening her face at the serious look he wore. He pushed her away and Ino shivered at the sudden cold air. She stared curiously at her boyfriend who walked over to the CD player. He hit stop and the park fell silent. She watched his back as his arms moved around. He turned around, holding two glasses of champagne. He carried them over to her and offered her one. "Ino," he said. Ino looked up from her glass and met his eyes. "I'm sorry."

The glass slipped through Ino's fingers and tears sprung to her eyes. "Sasuke," she whispered. He reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb along her cheek. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. "I love you."

"And I you." Ino opened her eyes to watch her boyfriend and she smiled when he leaned in, pressing their lips together in a loving kiss. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and decided that yes, Sasuke could do whatever he wanted with her. As long as she was with him, that was all that mattered.


End file.
